Too Much Work?
by nerdybookfanweeb
Summary: Well, this is a story for you Hetalia fans (and maybe soon to be Hetalia fans). I think I was attempting DenNor so go ahead and read and enjoy! Finland is a little OC so sorry. But enjoy! (Title subject to change maybe)
**Hey I'm back! I know I suck I haven't published in forever but I'm here now! I wrote this for school and I never turned it in so I decided to publish it here. I guess this is an attempt at DenNor? Enjoy...**

* * *

"Lukas!" I heard someone calling my name as I opened my eyes. The voice seemed familiar.

"Lukas! Where are you?" I heard the voice say again. Mathias? But no, hadn't he been killed?

"Mathias," I tried calling out to him, but all that came out of my mouth was a jumble of mumbled words followed by coughs. I heard the leaves crunching underneath the person's feet as they ran towards me.

"Lukas, there you are!" I looked up at the person through my blurry vision. He knelt down to my level on the floor. "L-Lukas, what happened to you? Why are you here?"

I took in a shaky breath. "My question is, what happened to you? I thought you were dead." I said in a raspy voice.

He blinked a few times and then he burst out laughing that loud, annoying laugh of his.

"What's so funny?"

"You thought I was dead? Norge, I was fighting next to you the whole time. I didn't see you next to me after a while and I got worried so I came to find you after the battle today was over… Norge, when was it that you left my side and saw me dead?"

"I was against… _jeg glemmer navnet hans_ … _hva er svenske navn_?"

"Berwald? You were fighting against the Swede?"

"Ja. He brushed my side with his sword but it was enough to draw blood. He also hit me in the head. I ran away from him as my vision began going black. That's when I saw you dead." He looked at me worriedly.

"Okay, let's get you to _førstehjælp_." And with that, he helped me up and we made our way to the first aid. As the Dane wrapped my side, he asked me, "Norge, remember when Berwald and Tino were our _venner_? Hmph, I find it funny how they're now our greatest enemies."

"Our greatest enemy? Norway is under Danish power. It is a problem with your people and mine were dragged into it because we are under a Danish power. If it was up to me, _Norge_ and _Danmark_ would be independent and each would deal with their own problems."

"Lukas, you act like this is my fault. Ja, I am Danish but that doesn't mean I was the one who made _Danmark_ and _Norge_ one." He told me in his accented English as he finished wrapping my side. He ran his hand through his golden hair, his light blue eyes looking into mine. As I was about to speak, a yell was heard outside.

" _Den svenske og finske kommer_!" The sound of men rushing for their weapons was heard soon after.

I grabbed Mathias' arm and yanked him up. "Mathias, we must go-" I was cut off by him.

"Lukas, no, you aren't well."

"I am fine. We joined this war to help our countries. I will not stay in here and let other men fight without me there. I will not stay in here for cover. Remember what we vowed when we joined this? _Vi vil kjempe til vi dør. Hvis man går før den andre, kjemper vi for en borte."_

"... _Vi kæmper med et formål til ære for den anden._ " He looked at me. "You're correct, Lukas. _Lad os nu gå ud og kamp_!" And with that, he dragged me out to where our weapons were.

Before we went out to fight our war, I told him, "Mathias, be sure to stay by my side and don't die on me. I don't want to have to fight for you. Too much work." The slight smirk that covered my features surprised him, as I usually kept an emotionless expression. Nonetheless, his blue eyes glinted, as did my indigo ones, and he gave me a short nod before we charged off into the fight.

Midway through our sword fight with two Swedish men, someone jerked me back by the collar and the same thing happened to Mathias. I groaned as the person threw me on the floor, Mathias following suit.

A soft chuckle was heard above us. "Well, well. What do we have here? A Dane," He pointed his sword at Mathias. "And a Norwegian." He pointed his sword at me.

"Tino…?" asked Mathias. Tino? No, that could not be. Tino wasn't like this. He was never so harsh in his words or actions. He couldn't hurt anything.

"Correct, Mathias. My, I haven't seen either of you in so long. Still wearing that blue cross barrette in your hair, Bondevik? And, Køhler, what happened to that battle axe you said you would carry around?" His Finnish-accented English shot the questions at me then Mathias. We were both rendered speechless due to his behavior.

"Hmph. Cat got your tongue, Mathias? I would expect some smart comment to come from that big mouth of yours. Berwald, _tänne nyt! Löysin jotkut kannattaa nähdä_ …" He yelled harshly.

From nowhere came the silent Swedish man. Their contrast in height was somewhat amusing to me yet I didn't show it. Berwald Oxenstierna was very tall with a unique shade of turquoise eyes and he was always silent, whereas Tino Väinämöinen was around ten centimeters shorter than him with eyes like mine but he was always sweet and cheerful. This was a side I had never seen of him. Their hair was the same shade of light golden blonde. Then there was Mathias and me. He was only a centimeter or two taller than me with hair so blonde it was almost yellow, light blue eyes, and he was very loud and outgoing, which made me annoyed at most times. My hair was a very light blonde, most people would mistaken it for white, and had indigo colored eyes that matched Tino's.

"Berwald, I found our _ystävykset._ "

"Yes, I know I met one earlier today." Berwald quietly replied as he stared at me with those piercing eyes.

"Is that so? Which one, _lanttu_?"

" _Norska._ Lukas Bondevik."

"Well then, we should kill him off, don't you think, Berwald? Maybe the Dane too?" Berwald gave a short nod.

"I'll take the _dansken._ " He told the Finnish man, and pointed his sword towards Mathias.

"Mathias!" I yelled to the Dane who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Ah, hush hush, now, Lukas. Let Berwald and me savor the time when we kill some of our greatest enemies. It's a pity we don't get to do that on the battlefield." Tino pouted.

"Any last words gentleman?" Asked Tino. Mathias and I had nothing to say. We both had our eyes screwed shut and tears were falling down our cheeks.

" _Ett, två, tre-_ " I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, I heard masses falling to the dirt ground. I opened my eyes to find the two men on the floor, not moving.

Standing above them with two swords in hand was, "Emil." I was shocked. My brother… stood there in front of me; his white hair falling into his violet irises.

"Emil." I said it louder. He looked at me as I stood up.

" _Stóri bróðir._ "

"Emil, w-what are you doing here? How did you-? Were you not in Iceland-?" My questions came out fast.

"I was. But Iceland became apart of this war when the Swedish and Finnish attacked. I saw you two about to get slaughtered. I came to help." He said bluntly.

" _Tak,_ Emil." said Mathias as he stood up. Emil simply nodded. He opened his mouth but all that happened was a look of pain came across his face. And then he fell. From behind him rose Tino, a sword in his hand. He began to laugh.

" _Dø, gå til helvete_!" I screamed at him as I struck him with my sword. Many Swedish and Finnish soldiers began yelling, " _Vetäytyä! Meidän komentajat ovat loukkaantunut!_ " or " _Reträtt! Våra befälhavare skadas!_ " They began running away from the scene, taking Berwald and the lifeless body of Tino along with them, leaving the dead members of our army surrounding us and other survivors.

"Emil!" I yelled, as I fell on my knees next to my brother. "Wake up, Emil, wake up!" I shook him.

His eyes opened slightly and he gave me a small smile. " _Ég elska þig, stóra bróður._ " was the last thing he said before he closed his eyes and took in his last breath.

" _Jeg elsker deg også, lillebror._ " I whispered softly to him as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Lukas. I didn't make too much work for you, did I?" asked Mathias after a while. I looked up at him and we burst out laughing.

* * *

Translations

Norwegian:

 _Jeg glemmer navnet hans...-_ I forget his name...

 _Hva er svenske navn?-_ What is the Swede's name?

 _Ja-_ Yes

 _Norge-_ Norway

 _Danmark-_ Denmark

 _Vi vil kjempe til vi dør. Hvis man går før den andre, kjemper vi for en borte.-_ We fight until we die. If one dies before the other, we fight for the one gone.

 _Dø, gå til helvete!-_ Die, go to hell!

 _Jeg elsker deg også, lillebror.-_ I love you too, little brother.

Danish:

 _Førstehjælp-_ First aid

 _Venner-_ Friends

 _Ja-_ Yes

 _Norge-_ Norway

 _Danmark-_ Denmark

 _Den svenske og finske kommer_!- The Swedish and Finnish are coming!

… _Vi kæmper med et formål til ære for den anden.-_ We fight with a purpose to honor the other.

 _Lad os nu gå ud og kamp_!- Now let's go and fight!

 _Tak-_ Thank you

Finnish:

 _Berwald, tänne nyt! Löysin jotkut kannattaa nähdä …-_ Berwald, come here right now! I found some people you want to see…

 _Ystävykset-_ Friends

 _Lanttu-_ Swede

 _Vetäytyä! Meidän komentajat ovat loukkaantunut!-_ Retreat! Our commanders are injured!

Swedish:

 _Norska-_ Norwegian

 _Dansken-_ Dane

 _Ett två tre-_ One, two, three

 _Reträtt! Våra befälhavare skadas!-_ Retreat! Our commanders are injured!

Icelandic:

 _Stóri bróðir-_ Big brother

 _Ég elska þig, stóra bróður.-_ I love you, big brother.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. I hoped you enjoyed it. Its not great but its something. Thanks for reading, love you guys!**


End file.
